


Греко-индейская война

by Levittra_Hazard



Series: Assassin's Creed - College!AU [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sitcom, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2020, WTFK 2020, ЗФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: Могут ли враги стать друзьями? Почему враги вообще становятся врагами? Стоит ли человека судить по слухам? И что делать если они правда? Смотрите в спин-оффном эпизоде нашего тупого студенческого АУ для ночных показов! (мы всё ещё на ТВ, поэтому R)
Relationships: Alexios & Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Series: Assassin's Creed - College!AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671346
Kudos: 1
Collections: Работы FB'17 - WTF'20 Stealth Games





	Греко-индейская война

**Author's Note:**

> 1) очень большое колледж!АУ и посему — ООС!  
> 2) полно отсылок к играм, но всё ещё АУ.  
> 3) Алексиос — всё ещё успешное доисторическое животное.

Нелогичное чувство долга так же непреодолимо, как столь же иррациональное чувство вины. Ты вроде и попросил о небольшом одолжении, и пообещал что-то сделать взамен, но не можешь адекватно оценить размер своей платы и пытаешься сделать больше, чем надо. Так Алексиос успокаивал себя, когда его закончили натирать маслом и разрешили подождать в стороне. Он бы и без всяких условий согласился помочь с колледжным календарём — всё-таки фотоклуб делал благое дело и, за вычетом платы за печать, деньги с продажи должны были отправиться на благотворительность. Святое дело помочь! Вот только он умудрился до этого попросить фотоклуб об услуге, и теперь казалось, что он тут лишь потому, что что-то кому-то пообещал.

Алексиос вздохнул и покрутил в руке копьё. В прошлом году фотоклуб не смог затащить его на съёмки календаря, потому что баскетбольная команда уезжала на региональные соревнования. На этот раз сетка чемпионата поменялась, и теперь все соревнования были на территории их штата, так что фотоклубу несказанно повезло.

— Алексиос! Подойди сюда.

Грек подошёл к девушкам. Ему кратко объяснили, какие позы от него ждут и до какой степени дозволено экспериментировать. Фотоклуб был одним из немногих мест, которые оккупировали сильные и независимые девушки. И, без издевок, они были невероятные молодцы, всё делали сами, однако это «всё» ушло в дичайший перегиб, когда никаких парней в клуб не пускали (а если университет приказывал пустить под угрозой закрытия — доводили бедного парня в первые же недели до того, что тот сваливал сам), а мужчины на съёмках становились обычным мясом. Для девушек, так упорно настаивающих на собственной независимости, и кричащих, что пора перестать мыслить стереотипами, навязывать традиционные ценности и «долой вообще это мужское общество», им больно часто требовалась стандартно патриархальная маскулинность в этих чёртовых календарях и других съёмках. Алексиос лишь улыбнулся и согласно кивнул, решив не поднимать тему, чтобы лишний раз не ввязываться в бессмысленно долгую дискуссию. Он, по мнению большинства дам кампуса, явно не тот, кто вообще имеет право что-то говорить.

— Сейчас мы начнем с тебя, потом кто у нас... — режиссёр фотосессии, она же глава клуба, задумчиво похлопала свернутыми бумагами по открытой ладони.

— Мистер Сентябрь! — несколько взволнованно выкрикнула девушка, которая возилась с костюмами. Она достала из горы реквизита ловец снов, но, рассмотрев обтрёпанные перья, покачала головой и бросила его обратно в кучу.

— Всё в порядке? — Алексиос с интересом смотрел, как девушка чуть ли не с головой забралась в ящик с реквизитом.

— Да, у нас в последний момент поменялся сентябрь, вот она и переживает за костюм. Не знаю, чего она заморачивается, мы попросили его принести своё, — режиссёр пожала плечами.

— Своё? — Алексиос вздернул бровь, — у меня вот не завалялось костюма гоплита на полке, где же вы взяли такого фаната своих корней? — он усмехнулся и прошёл за режиссёром к месту съёмки.

— Есть люди, которые больше твоего уважают своё наследие, Алекс, — поучительно отрезала она и кивнула на белый крест, начерченный мелом на полу. За ним стояли муляжи камней. Алексиосу бегло объяснили, какие из них закреплены и на какие можно вставать. Среди камней были воткнуты обломки копий, стрел и мечей. Оборванная синяя ткань, будто выпачканная в крови, обвивала муляжи черепов и костей (Алексиос надеялся, что это были муляжи). Сзади — ярко-синий фон хромакея. Видимо, просто распечатать небо было нельзя.

Пройдя до своего места, он встал в «максимально героическую позу древнегреческого победителя», как его и просили до этого, и начал позировать, порой поглядывая на одну из ассистенток, которая подсказывала. Правда, было сложно удержаться от смеха, глядя, как та при этом пыжилась, пытаясь изобразить как можно более грозный вид, поэтому Алексиос старался смотреть на неё как можно реже и короче, чтобы не сбиться с настроя.

— Так не пойдёт, — режиссёр опустила фотоаппарат у фотографа, надавив на объектив, и подошла к Алексиосу вплотную, — ты слишком расслаблен.

— А должен быть напряжён? — грек посмотрел на копьё и поставил его на пол, долго держать его на весу было тяжеловато. — Почему?

— Ты изображаешь греческого воина, а не хиппи из шестидесятых. Дай мне спартанца, — она подняла с камней щит и со всей силы толкнула им Алексиоса. Тот с трудом устоял, чтобы не свалиться на декорации. — Быстро, Мистакос.

Алексиосу не нравилось, когда его называли по фамилии. Будто она не принадлежала ему, звучала неправильно. Может, потому что он потерял связь со своей семьёй, со своим родом уже давным давно. Благодаря родителям и их «гиперответственности» он немало прожил в интернате, где на фамилию и происхождение уж точно всем было наплевать. Поэтому и радовала только сестренка, которая никакого отношения к этой семье не имела ровно в той же степени. Просто ту отдали бабке с крутым нравом, на какое-то дичайшее воспитание по традиционной системе. Да, теперь Кассандра знает этикет, но нет, она не будет им пользоваться. 

Стукнув носком сандалии об пол пару раз, он выпрямился, поправил щит в руке, сделал лицо серьёзнее и занял боевую стойку.

— Отлично! — режиссёр утвердительно кивнула и скомандовала продолжать.

  


— Фух... — Алексиос отошел в сторону и взял воду со стола после того, как объявили перерыв. Стоять под яркими лампами было чертовски жарко, пусть и из одежды на нём была лишь набедренная повязка. Он уже не был уверен, из-за чего блестит: то ли из-за масла, то ли из-за пота. Поднеся руку к носу, он принюхался. Вроде не пахло...

— Я должен сниматься с этим животным?

Алексиос медленно опустил руку и грустно хмыкнул в свою бутылку с водой.

— Следовало догадаться, у кого в нашем кампусе может быть свой костюм, — грек поднял взгляд, — как дела, вождь краснокожих? — он широко улыбнулся.

Коннор даже не посмотрел на него и прошёл мимо, к месту съемок, которое уже переделывали под лесную опушку. Алексиос передернул плечами и улыбнулся. Статный красавец, он же король осеннего бала, да и весеннего, он же капитан команды американского футбола, он же потомок какого-то сложно выговариваемого племени, он же Коннор Кенуэй. Алексиос в целом ко всем относился одинаково, врагов не имел, друзей было в достатке, но с Коннором выходило странно. Если с Джейкобом у индейца была какая-то идеологическая война на почве единственно верного футбола, то Алексиосу, видимо, прилетело за компанию, потому что он такой же отвратительный с точки зрения морали, презренный сосед английского коротышки. Тут бы Алексиос, конечно, посмеялся, что Джейкоб преувеличивает своё негодование. Подумаешь — всего-то пять с половиной дюймов, велика ли разница, но сам Алексиос был всего-то на полдюйма ниже (от того и не представлял пять с половиной дюймов) и всё равно чувствовал себя рядом с Коннором каким-то невысоким. И сейчас, глядя на то, как Коннору показывали позы, и он уточнял, что ему следует делать, Алексиос понимал, почему: индеец умел себя держать. Всегда прямая спина, расправленные широкие накачанные плечи, выставленный вперед гордый подбородок, ясный взгляд, смотрящий только вперед, острая линия выбритого виска, всегда аккуратно собранный хвост — да Джейкоб и Алексиос на его фоне просто гоблины-алкоголики, задирающие дамам юбки. Грек тихо рассмеялся при мысли, что не дай бог когда-нибудь назовёт соседа гоблином, и, отдышавшись, подошёл к одной из ассистенток, которая сейчас была свободна.

— Прости, слушай...

— Кристина, — немного обиженно ответила девушка. Будто каждый в кампусе должен был знать, как зовут других студентов. 

— Кристина, — Алексиос доброжелательно улыбнулся, смягчая своё невежество. — Мне, наверное, можно идти?

— Нет, — она кивнула на режиссёра, — ты должен остаться для досъёмок. До конца дня, помнишь? Мы же тебе помогли.

— Да-да, — Алексиос вздохнул и вернулся к своей бутылке с водой. Только вот пока он отходил, его бутылку уже передали Коннору. Грек дождался, пока тот отопьёт, после чего подошёл ближе. — Как водица? Не боишься подцепить аморальность?

Коннор аж покраснел. Алексиос быстро нашелся и протянул какое-то ведро, которое стояло под столом. Смотреть на то, как индеец разрывается между тем, чтобы воспользоваться помощью или проглотить «несвятую» воду, было просто бесценно. К сожалению, Коннор выбрал вариант стремительным шагом уйти из студии. С этой маленькой победой Алексиосу стало полегче, и он поставил ведро обратно.

— Где Кенуэй? — Кристина осмотрелась по сторонам. — Ты что-то ему сказал?

— Ни в коем разе, — он поднял руки, словно это бы его оправдало.

— Это точно ты виноват, — её губы сжались в прямую полоску.

— Я тебя чем-то обидел? — Алексиоса начали пугать эти беспочвенные наезды.

— Он ещё и не помнит, — тихо пробубнила Кристина.

— Помнит о чём? — заинтересовано спросил Алексиос и попытался заглянуть девушке в лицо. Что он опять сделал? Дорогу не в том месте перешёл? Кончил без презерватива? У него много грехов, тут можно и с ума сойти, перебирая варианты.

— Он вам докучает? — вежливо обратился к девушке вернувшийся Коннор, вновь не обращая внимания на Алексиоса.

— Нет, всё в порядке, — девушка разулыбалась и аккуратно дотронулась до плеча Коннора. — Нам надо пройти в костюмерную. Ты всё принёс?

— Да, я уже отдал вещи вашей... — он попытался отыскать взглядом другую девушку на площадке, но не смог.

— Клеменс, — подсказала имя костюмера Кристина.

— Прости, не знал, — Коннор немного наклонил голову, извиняясь.

— Ничего страшного! — девушка замахала руками и повела индейца к костюмерной.

Алексиос проводил их взглядом и открыл свою недавно атакованную бутылку воды. Видимо, он и правда не нравился этой Кристине и должен был помнить её имя, только откуда? Может, какое-то очередное пьяное посвящение первокурсников? Или другое шумное мероприятие...

— Не боишься обжечься? — режиссёр кивнула на бутылку в руках Алексиоса.

— Ха... — грек показательно допил её и закинул в мусорное ведро. — Это же не святая вода. Кстати, не поверишь, я даже иногда в церковь хожу.

— Наверное, войти можешь, только если разрешат, — она вздёрнула бровью и жестом остановила Алексиоса от комментариев. — Ты мне ещё понадобишься.

— Я знаю, надо доснять... — он начал водить ладонью у лица. Конечно, вряд ли у него всё могло выйти с первого раза. Они, конечно, сделали больше сотни снимков, но всё-таки куда ему до профессиональной модели.

— Нет, с твоей фотосессией мы закончили. Нам нужны дополнительные фотографии. Для портфолио, конкурсов, продаж.

— Простите, каких продаж?

— Нам же надо как-то окупать всё это, — она жестом указала на костюм Алексиоса, а потом и на декорации. — Университет же не будет целиком покрывать расходы. Да и театральный клуб не готов нам всё выдавать просто так. Так что выкручиваемся, как можем, — она пожала плечами и похлопала по карманам. Видимо, искала сигареты. Чертыхнувшись себе под нос, она махнула рукой, и снова посмотрела на Алексиоса. — Будешь фотографироваться с Кенуэем в паре.

— Что?

— Кто. Кенуэй. Та благочестивая гора мышц, которая тебя ненавидит.

— Вот, — Алексиос хотел бы оспорить хотя бы один пункт, но не вышло бы. — Вот я именно об этом. Я, положим, ваш должник, а он-то где так согрешил, чтобы сниматься со мной? Вы ему вообще говорили?

— Нет, — режиссёр хитро улыбнулась и выглянула из-за Алексиоса. — На площадку его! — крикнула она ассистентам, которые вывели разодетого Коннора, и похлопала грека по плечу. — Готовься, Мистакос.

— Он будет против.

— Поверь, не будет, — подмигнув, она направилась к площадке.

Алексиос прислонился спиной к стене и вздохнул. Это вряд ли закончится чем-то хорошим.

  


Алексиос наблюдал, как Кристина долго пытается объяснить Коннору, что нужно делать, и терпеливо ждал, пока тот сможет настроиться. При всей красоте индейца он был чертовски деревянным. Алексиос был готов поклясться, что среди их братства можно было найти кого похаризматичнее, но, видимо, фотоклубу нужны были и спортсмены, и красавцы. А тут на тебе — король балла, как такого не взять? Да, Алексиос вспомнил ту фотографию с королём и королевой. Даже там Коннор выглядел, словно освещенный фарами олень на трассе. Режиссёр всё стучала по карманам и пыталась прикрикнуть на Коннора, но Кристина её останавливала и перехватывала управление горе-моделью.

От нечего делать он начал рассматривать место ожидания. Несколько бутылок с водой, какие-то печенья, пирожные, под столом нашлась красная пачка сигарет. Алексиос достал её и заглянул внутрь. Начатая, но не законченная. Видимо, как раз та, которую не могла найти режиссёр. Он отложил пачку на стол и, взяв очередную бутылку, вернул свой взгляд к съёмочной площадке.

Режиссёр, активно размахивая томагавком, объясняла, что нужно от размалёванного индейца. Обмакнув руки в какую-то жидкость, которую принесла, видимо, та самая Клеменс, она щедрым движением провела от плечей к поясу Коннора, оставляя краской красные следы на его накаченном оголенном торсе, подчёркивающие формы. Индеец стоически терпел, но было заметно, что ему не очень нравится, что его заставили практически раздеться (как и Алексиоса, но тот даже не возникал: всё-таки эти календари не в погоне за исторической достоверностью делают). Алексиос готов был поставить сотню долларов на то, что в принесённом Коннором костюме всё было гораздо цивильнее и закрытее. Насколько он помнил из учебников истории, конечно.

— Покажи мне охотника, а не манекен для тренировки стрелков! — режиссёр всучила ему томагавк и взяла полотенце у Кристины, чтобы вытереть руки. — Продолжаем!

Коннор смог снять ещё пару сцен до того, как режиссёр объявила о паузе и, опустив руки, отправила Кристину объяснять, что не так. Индеец слушал её вполуха периодически прожигая взглядом Алексиоса. Устав от этих гляделок, грек открыл новую бутылку и, высунув язык, показательно облизал её горлышко, не спуская взгляда с Коннора, заглотил то губами, засовывая язык внутрь и, смачно причмокнув, вытянул вперёд, закручивая крышку. Поболтав бутылкой, он вернул её к остальным, поставив в середину, и немного поводил, запутывая, где та стоит. Широко улыбнувшись, он момахал покрасневшему Коннору рукой. Тот совсем перестал слушать Кристину и отвернулся куда-то к деревьям.

«Два — ноль, Кенуэй», — Алексиос закусил губу и улыбнулся ещё шире, с трудом сдерживая смех. Черт возьми, может, он и будет гореть в аду, но упускать такие возможности — чертовски большая ошибка.

  


«У вас кого-нибудь из клуба на съёмки календаря затащили?»

Алексиос отправил сообщение Джейкобу и постучал телефоном по подбородку. Кажется, съёмки Коннора подходили к концу. Или, скорее, заканчивалось терпение режиссёра.

«Стива вроде

Пытались меня

Но не вышло»

Джейкоб как всегда писал отрывисто. Причем судя по тому, что без ошибок, сейчас сидел на парах. Иначе откуда у него ещё столько времени перечитывать написанное.

«Я уверен, малыш Джек просто в восторге, что не вышло»

«Очень смешно!

Кстати

Его тоже звали»

«Но он отказался ради тебя? Мужик, это любовь»

«Иди ты

На свою фотосессию»

«Я уже на ней»

Алексиос отвернулся от площадки и открыл фронтальную камеру, пытаясь охватить съёмочный процесс. Высунув язык, он сделал фотографию и отправил Джейкобу.

«Пока перерыв, но скоро продолжим»

«Поздравляю с открытием для себя вебкам модели

То есть без веб

И без кам

Как это называется?

Подожди

Это что блядь

Это тот о ком я думаю?

Алекс!

Эй!»

Алексиос закрыл телефон, отключил и звук, и вибрацию — потому что повалившиеся градом сообщения явно отвлекали.

— Мистакос!

— Да-да, — Алексиос положил телефон обратно на стол и прихватил сигареты, прежде чем вернуться на площадку и протянуть их режиссёру. — Держи.

— Господи, ты бог, — она тут же выхватила пачку и уже хотела взять сигарету, но, поджав губу, сжала руку в кулак. Рано было для перерыва.

— Максимум полубог. Что делать?

— Становись к Кенуэю, — она замахала руками, показывая тому, что надо развернуться и подойти ближе.

Алексиос в какой-то момент поменял руку с копьём, чтобы то не лезло в кадр и подошёл к Коннору на расстояние шага. Ещё немного, и он оказался бы слишком близко для того, чтобы в случае чего увернуться от удара.

— Ближе. Ещё ближе! — продолжала командовать режиссёр. — Клеменс, принеси щит. И набросай сюда часть греческих декораций! Потарапливайся!

Когда с антуражем на площадке закончили, Кристина и Клеменс помогли им правильно встать. Дальше уже режиссёр вместе с Кристиной подсказывали, как надо менять позы и каким должно быть взаимодействие. Алексиос чувствовал обжигающее учащённое дыхание Коннора. Того так бесила эта съёмка? Надо признать, Алексиос немного разделял это чувство, всё становилось слишком неловким.

— Мистакос, поставь свою ногу ему между ног. Нет, другую. Да, так вам будет удобнее.

— Я бы не назвал это удобством...

— Не препирайся!

Алексиос закатил глаза и сделал, как его просили. Несколько боевых фотографий с выпадом, ещё пара с простой стойкой друг напротив друга — будто им завтра выходить на поединок UFC, — потом снова придвинуться ближе.

— Может, мне его уже обнять? — Алексиос возмущённо посмотрел на режиссёра. Та лишь пожала плечами, мол «идея неплохая, но решать вам». Он чертыхнулся и посмотрел на Коннора. Уже перестав пыхтеть, тот сейчас хмурился, краснел и всячески отворачивался от камеры. 

— Надо ещё ближе, — чётко отрезала режиссёр

— Нет, — Коннор осторожно вытянул ладонь и аккуратно коснулся торса Алексиоса, отодвигая его.

— Что? — это было настолько несерьёзно, что Алексиос без задней мысли, выполнил приказ режиссёра и придвинулся ближе, правда, бедром уткнулся в что-то, во что не должен был, — скажи, что это твой томагавк, — прошептал Алексиос, но в ответ Коннор лишь сжал руку с индейским топором и приподнял оружие, показывая, что это отнюдь не томагавк. Лицо Алексиоса вытянулось. Всё-таки, будь Коннор его кровным врагом, он бы сейчас точно заржал в полный голос, но вместо этого решил помочь парню. Это и вышло-то несколько неосознанно — просто надо было так сделать.

Пододвинув носком щит, Алексиос топнул по нему, чтобы тот подскочил, и, поймав, некрепко взял в руки.

— Слушайте, дамы, — он вышел вперёд и развёл руки в стороны, прикрывая Коннора щитом. — Как насчёт перерыва? Я-то отдохнул, но наш краснолицый месье не особо. Что, если нам устроить перекур?

Режиссёр задумчиво помялась и провела пальцами по каёмке карманов, в одном из которых лежала пачка сигарет.

— Я за, все на перерыв, у вас есть двадцать минут, — она махнула руками, чтобы все расходились.

Фотограф и режиссёр вышли со студии, Клеменс отправилась в гримёрку: мол, ей как раз хватит времени отмыть чаши от краски. Оставалась Кристина, прожигающая взглядом Алексиоса.

— Кристина?..

— Я подожду, — она сложила руки на груди и вздёрнула бровью, давая понять с ней этот трюк не прокатит. — Если собрался что-то устроить, я буду здесь, смотреть за тобой, — она прищурилась.

— Крис... тина, — Коннор откашлялся и, не поднимая взгляда, продолжил: — Я проголодался немного, у вас есть...

— Да, что угодно, — тон сменился на приветливый, — могу сходить за чем-нибудь.

— Я бы хотел синабоны... «Марко» делают вкусные...

— Это немного... — девушка стушевалась, но потом, бросив последний грозный взгляд на Алексиоса, пошла за курткой. — Я постараюсь побыстрее!

— А ты хорош, — Алексиос развернулся к Коннору, когда, наконец, все девушки покинули площадку. — Серьёзно? «Марко»? Это же на другом конце кампуса! Да ты само зло, пресвятой Кенуэй.

— Заткнись, Мистакос...

— Я ожидал, что мне скажут спасибо, — Алексиос пожал плечами и положил щит на землю. Найдя твёрдый камень в декорациях, он присел, сложив копьё себе на колени. — Итак. В нашей сцене есть ты, я, моё копьё, — грек постучал по древку, — и твой томагавк. Разберись со своим скрытым клинком, — Алексиос пальцем указал на вздымающуюся бахрому тканей на поясе индейца, — до прихода дам. Путь в туалет скорее всего будет непростым, — он прикинул, что как минимум придётся пройти через курящую режиссёра, а у неё будут вопросы, чего это Коннор так жмётся, — поэтому придётся тут, — Алексиос пожал плечами.

— Я не могу, — с трудом выдавил Коннор и попытался прикрыть непотребство руками.

— Я могу отойти, — Алексиос встал с места.

— Постой, — Коннор ухватил того за плечо, но тут же отпустил. — Про... — он нахмурился и снова уткнулся взглядом в пол, громко дыша, — я не могу сам...

— В смысле «сам»? У тебя есть личный помощник? Скажи, где твой телефон, я ему наберу. — У них было не так много времени препираться: в любой момент перерыв мог закончиться, а им ещё заканчивать фотосессию. Алексиос провёл пальцами по лбу.

— Я никогда не...

— Что «никогда не»? — Алексиос опустил голову и посмотрел Коннору в глаза. — Никогда не дрочил? Мужик, ты старше меня, не надо тут играть в святого, не та ситуация.

Коннор сделал шаг назад и начал что-то бубнить себе под нос. Смахивало на молитву или мантру. Не хватало только ледяного водопада и чёток.

— Погоди, — Алексиос примирительно выставил перед собой руки. — Я был не прав, это было грубо с моей стороны. — Он положил руку на плечо Коннору. — Ты что, правда никогда не дрочил? За столько лет? А секс?

— Нет, ничего...

— Так. Для начала, это вредно. Что бы там у вас ни было запрещено братством или религией — очень вредно, Коннор. Я могу называть тебя Коннором?

Тот кивнул.

— Алексиос. Можно просто Алекс. Итак, что ты обычно делаешь в такой ситуации?

— Читаю молитву предкам, но сейчас не помогает...

— Ну... Неудивительно. Тут жарко, вокруг столько девушек, ты стоишь полуголый под пристальным вниманием фотокамеры, — Алексиос кивнул на оставленный на штативе фотоаппарат. — Ладно. — У грека с трудом укладывалось в голове, как можно было дожить до возраста, когда уже можно официально покупать и пить алкоголь, но всё ещё ни разу не подрочить. — Ну, у нас мало вариантов. Либо ты экстренно учишься мастурбировать...

Коннор замотал головой.

— Либо мы как-то ещё избавляем тебя от этой проблемы за двадцать минут, — Алексиос осмотрел Коннора с головы до пят. И, немного взвесив за и против, всё-таки озвучил варианты и для этого: — Либо минет...

— Кто такой минет? — Коннор хмуро посмотрел на Алексиоса, который аж опешил от такого вопроса.

— Подожди... Одно дело не делать, другое — не знать. Ты должен знать что такое минет. Блоуджоб? Фелляция? Оральный секс? — Алексиос вздохнул. — Отсос? Ты хоть какие-то знаки подавай, понял ли ты меня.

— На оральном... понял.

— Радует.

— Но... — Коннор нагнулся. — Как?.. Но зачем... Это же грязно...

— И в то же время безумно приятно, — Алексиос пожал плечами. — Хотя, конечно, каждому своё, но в большинстве случаев всё-таки приятно, поверь факультету психологии. — Грек отложил в сторону копьё, встал с места и подошёл к Коннору. Подняв его голову за подбородок, он заглянул тому в глаза. Сейчас, когда тот так тушевался и жался, Алексиос даже смотрел сверху вниз. Всё-таки полдюйма ощущались только за счёт осанки. И сейчас в уверенности Коннор явно уступал. — Ты хоть уже целовался?

— Нет, — Коннор был настолько удивлён, что даже не вырывался.

— Тогда, не будем, — Алексиос чмокнул Коннора в лоб и опустился на колени.

— Мистакос! Алекс! — Коннор попытался поднять его, за что получил хлёстким ударом по рукам.

— Ты не переживай, закрой глаза и постарайся расслабиться.

— Это неправильно, — умоляюще взвыл индеец.

— Агам, обязательно, — Алексиос поднял тяжёлую кожаную ткань. Видимо, Коннор уговорил оставить свои шорты (грек таким похвастаться не мог), но тут была шнуровка. Начав её постепенно развязывать, Алексиос продолжил говорить: — Неправильно, когда на тебя дуются, а ты не знаешь, за что. Когда тебя считают врагом, а ты ещё ничего не сделал, — Алексиос подцепил ногтем узел и начал вытягивать верёвку.

— А если сделал?..

— И что же я тебе, например, сделал? Или Кристине?

— Мне ничего... Наверное... Девушки часто говорят, что ты...

— Договаривай, — Алексиос натянул шнуровку, прижимая возбуждённый член Коннора.

— Что ты, — Коннор нахмурился, но, как ему и велели, глаз не открывал, — что ты изменяешь... С другими девушками... Или парнями... Или не встречаешься второй раз... Или третий...

— Я ни с кем не встречаюсь, чтобы хоть кому-то изменять, тут всё предельно честно. А Кристина что же? Я уверен, что не спал с ней. Неужели я увёл её парня?

— Она сказала, что ты переспал с её матерью...

— Матерью... А-а-а, если её мать — профессор Уиллис, то да, вроде у неё была дочь-школьница... Наверное, в этом году поступила, — Алексиос пожал плечами и, наконец, закончил с узлом. — И что же, ты возненавидел меня, потому что тебе вечно жалуются на то, какой я урод? 

— Отчасти... 

— А ты, значит, сидишь и слушаешь, отчасти потому что блюдёшь целибат... Вторая часть, дай догадаюсь, в Джейкобе. Интересно, а что же ты хочешь спросить у самого меня? Без всех этих посредников? Или я просто скучный содомит, друг англичанина?

— Ты... — после небольшой паузы всё же начал Коннор, хотя Алексиос и не надеялся, что этот выпад будет прокомментирован, — ты ни с кем не встречаешься?

— Не-а. И я никого не увожу специально. Если люди сами дают — я беру. Если я предлагаю, и они не отказывают — я беру. — Алексиос зацепил край трусов Коннора и потянул вниз.

— И никогда не хотелось?

— Чего? — Грек уже почти стянул с него трусы, но вопрос заставил его остановиться. Вектор разговора явно сворачивал в новое русло. Не слишком сексуальное — скорее в сторону мук совести, которые явно не вяжутся с минетом без обязательств.

— Встречаться.

— Хм, — Алексиос опустил руки и задумался. Провёл пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра Коннора. Мышцы у того были просто как сталь. Из такой можно балки делать, несущие. — Хотелось. Я предложил одной прекрасной девушке встречаться, даже хотел сделать её своей женой. Но она сказала, что я слишком юн, что мне надо подрасти и набраться опыта. Стать умнее и лучше.

— Сколько же ей было, — Коннор хмыкнул.

— Двадцать четыре, или двадцать шесть, что-то такое, — Алексиос поднялся ладонью выше.

— Это же совсем мало, — Коннор рассмеялся. Смех, правда, вышел каким-то грустным и вымученным. Алексиос отклонился назад, чтобы посмотреть в лицо своему партнеру по съёмкам. Тот же не собирался сейчас расплакаться? А то это смахивало на изнасилование.

— Мне было тринадцать. Так что неудивительно, что меня отшили, — Алексиос наклонил голову набок и отвесил лёгкий щелбан по ткани трусов. — Готово.

— Что? — Коннор открыл глаза.

— Он упал, — Алексиос затянул шнуровку и поднялся с пола. — Я мастер этой хуйни.

— Минета?.. — Коннор с сомнением осмотрел себя.

— Присесть на уши и заговорить любого, — Алексиос похлопал его по бедру.

— Это был минет?.. Я ничего... Ну, почти ничего не почувствовал...

— Так ничего и не было, — Алексиос пожал плечами. Он бы мог сделать минет, но только в совсем крайнем случае, а то Коннор всё-таки не то чтобы был согласен на такое. — Можешь и дальше хранить своё целомудрие. Но если захочется похвастаться, можешь говорить, что он был, можешь даже приврать, с кем, — Алексиос рассмеялся и провёл по волосам ладонями, поправляя их. Всё-таки эти приседания и махания головой, пока они пытались разобраться в сексуальном образовании Коннора (а точнее даже в глубине его очевидно поверхностных знаний), здорово так растрепали шевелюру. — Но если захочется настоящего, советую найти того, кто согласится. Поверь, таких полно.

— Даже таких, как ты? — кажется, Коннор сам не понял, что именно спросил, а в его взгляде Алексиос не замечал ни прежней враждебности, ни попытки сбежать от разговора. Индеец искренне задал вопрос и ждал ответа. И нельзя было отказывать ему в этом.

— При определённых обстоятельствах всё возможно, — Алексиос опустил ладони с висков на шею и искренне улыбнулся. Коннор опять покраснел и оттянул вниз тяжёлые ткани на поясе. — Так, читай свою ёбаную мантру! Два раза этот трюк не прокатит. Я не настолько хороший демагог.

Алексиос спрыгнул со сцены и ушел к столику с водой, взяв свой телефон, где бушевал его сосед. Джейкоб довёл себя до того, что, кажется, сорвался с занятий и ждал Алексиоса в комнате для серьёзного разговора. Грек улыбнулся в телефон и посмотрел на Коннора, который наворачивал круги по месту съёмок. Что ж, это тянуло на невероятную историю для вечернего пива со снеками, но стоило ли её рассказывать, Алексиос ещё не решил.


End file.
